


What You Can Feel

by fathomswritings



Series: Manufactured In Detroit [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomswritings/pseuds/fathomswritings
Summary: “I want this more than anything.” The android looked down with a slight bluish tinge to his cheeks. “I want to be more intimate with you, Hank. And I want you to want that too.” And there was so much adoration to Connor’s words that Hank just began to beam, squeezing Connor’s hand.Hank wants to show Connor how much he loves him, and he does that in the best way he possibly knows.





	What You Can Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some hankcon filth for yall.  
> Jk, it's just some cute ass lovemaking for all you romantics.

 

It started off a bit awkwardly, both partners a little on edge, hearts pumping fast, adrenaline rushing through them. “You still wanna do this?” Hank asked, even through his rugged exterior showed more nervousness than Connor, who smiled softly.

“Yes, I do. You do as well, right?” he made sure, and Hank nodded.

Hank Anderson definitely wanted to do this, he was just a little shaky, even though he had done it with other men before. Connor was unlike anything that he’d ever seen, he was _special_ , so Hank wanted to make this _special_ for _him_. There was a tiny grin on his face as Connor alters his position on Hank’s bed, folding his legs underneath him.

“I want this more than anything.” The android looked down with a slight bluish tinge to his cheeks. “I want to be more intimate with you, Hank. And I want you to want that too.” And there was so much adoration to Connor’s words that Hank just began to beam, squeezing Connor’s hand.

“Do you want to start or give it a minute?” The lieutenant spoke softly. Connor shifted closer to the older man so that they were face to face, the warmth of their bodies deriving, abating each other.

“No,” he says a little too quickly, “I mean, yes I want to start but,” Connor looked so cute when he was flustered. “Will you perhaps… lead? Due to my primary function, my knowledge of sexual acts are limited.”

His hand lurked up to the crook of the android’s neck where it rested gently whilst the other curled around his small waist. Hank nods, “Anything. I’d talk you through it if you wanted me to,” he whispered, a pause following suit.

Connor’s dark brown eyes found Hank’s, but the older man was powerless against them. Hank could just about count each artificial point and freckle dotting his skin like drops of rain with him this close. “You’re beautiful, Connor,” Hank said delicately, earnestly. Then, achingly slowly, Hank is leaning forwards, kissing Connor softly yet firmly still.

The urge to ask Connor _why me_ is on the tip of his tongue.

Their kiss that began as chaste slowly started to burn a little hotter into a deeper one as Connor let his lips part. An analysis of Hank’s tongue revealed little things about him, traces of mint and fluoride from his toothpaste, some remnants from his usual morning coffee as well. Connor's hands explored for a moment, wondering where exactly was the optimal place to put them. But then he sighed into the kiss, relaxing into Hank’s motives of it as his palms fell to the tops of his thick thighs, resting there comfortably.

Connor’s first kiss was graceless. His lips moved inadequately, his head tilted at an odd angle and his jaw a bit too tight. Hank couldn’t help but smile at how perfectly imperfect it was, how _human_ it was, softly chuckling. Connor blinked at him curiously but simpered back after a moment passes.

“What was your first sexual experience like?” Connor asked valiantly.

Hank swallowed. “Uh,” he blinked at the android, blanching. “It was _fast_ , I guess. I didn’t last long.”

“Oh. I see.”

The words cut into the now uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room. He dares another glance at Connor, who isn’t looking at him like Hank had expected but staring into the distance, looking as if he’s focusing intently on something he can’t see. Suddenly, he is looking into Hank’s eyes and if he didn’t know better, he’d say he looks volatile. Then there’s a break in his demeanor as his eyes widen just a fraction.

The tense air relaxed along with them as the two met in what felt like a much more tactile, sensual kiss. Their muscles untensing a little at the needed contact. The amenity of each other, Connor’s outer thigh pressed against Hank’s knee, it was all the little things that relieved the anxieties, untangled the labyrinth of nerves.

Connor rubbed little circles into the denim of Hank’s jeans with his thumbs, feeling the warmth underneath them whilst he felt Hank’s hand that was placed on the crook of Connor’s neck move upwards, running through his partner’s silky brown hair. Biting Connor’s bottom lip gingerly, the android couldn’t contend the small noise that escaped into the kiss, Hank smiling before pulling away.

“You’re pretty cute when you make noises like that,” He notes softly as he moved down Connor’s jaw, mouthing over it. The RK800’s breath hitched, his hands moving up to capture Hank’s sides, fingertips catching on the fabric of his black t-shirt along the way.

A traitorous voice in the back of his mind reminds him that he doesn’t deserve any of this, he’s a washed-up police lieutenant with a major alcohol problem; an overweight, grumpy old asshole who’s so insufferable that his only friend for years has been a dog; a man with barely any use left. He’s not _allowed_ this.

“Hank,” Connor whispered. “Stop it. I know what you’re thinking.”

His eyes fluttered closed as Hank’s lips traveled onto his neck, sucking bruises, kissing and licking all the sweet spots, marks stamped into his skin but to no avail did they stay. Seconds after his lips left an area, the blue marks that would rise to the skin would dissipate. Aside from that setback, the android let out all kinds of gasps and sighs. Connor found the long hairs at the base of Hank’s neck, grasping them and tugging lightly so that Hank groaned just the slightest.

Connor watched tentatively as Hank came back up, kissing a line up from his Adam’s apple to his chin before enveloping his lips in another kiss. This one was more hurried, lustful, alluring. Connor swallowed it up eagerly, loving the feel scruffiness of Hank’s untamed beard against him, the feeling of his lips that were so perfect, so soft.

“Lie down,” Hank’s words brush against his lips, hot breath fanning his face.

Hank eagerly pushed forward, lulling Connor as he let him fall back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a soft thud. Hank shifted himself around as he studied Connor beneath him, the android who was breathing just a little heavier than he, chest rising and falling in a way that was just so hypnotic to the older man for some inexplicable reason.

Maybe it was because Connor had seemed so human now, maybe it was because Connor almost died for Hank countless times and was there with him in that moment, that he was _alive_ , and he was in love with Hank Anderson. He loved him unconditionally. And Hank loved him back, God, did he love him. And he wanted to show him that, wanted him to feel that. And he would because this was one of the best ways to do both.

“I wanna undress you myself,” Hank mumbled, staring at Connor’s grey hoodie to avoid seeing how the android intently watched him. He wore the sweater that Hank had gotten when he first joined the police department, stretched out and faded from years of use. It looked nice on Connor. “This is your first time so I’m not gonna to rush it for you.”

Connor smiled softly, helping Hank to withdraw his hoodie before throwing it aside. Hank was met with the lithe frame of Connor, smooth, hairless, pale skin covering it. He didn’t hurry to attack him with licks and sucks, he didn’t focus on one area alone to make him write and squirm, he just bent down and began with a kiss right to where his thirium pump lay. Connor caught the symbolism behind the gesture and grinned, running his hands through Hank’s long, silver hair.

“I love you,” he says softly, brown eyes gleaming in the limited light of the bedroom.

It meant _everything_ to hear Connor say that.

“I love you too, Con,” Hank whispered, going on to kiss lines down his body, to suck on Connor’s small, rosy nipples.

He mouthed over one, listening to the little shocked tremble Connor made in response. Hank’s callused fingertips smoothed over the milky expanse of the android’s artificial skin. He suckled hard, looking up to watch his partner, who’s cheeks were turning one of the most prettiest shade of blue he’d ever seen. Connor whimpered, relishing in the way that he was being bit and nipped at until he was calling on Anderson’s name.

Hank pulled away mimic his actions with the opposite one, this time aligning himself with the android, feeling Connor’s hardening member beneath his jeans. He rolled his hips down once, and the RK800 moaned, the feeling of Hank’s mouth and his hips being an undeniably pleasurable sensation.

Twenty minutes ago Hank Anderson didn’t have a single clue that androids could feel pleasure.

Connor massaged Hank’s shoulders as their hips rocked together in an unassured pace, clumsy and inept. The older man pulled his mouth away only to trail wet kisses back up to Connor’s soft, parted lips. Tiny moans invaded the kiss as their hips ground together fervidly, silently seeking out more.

The android thrusts upwards, writhing underneath his human companion. The fact that Connor is completely faithful of Hank’s intentions gives him a feeling of pride and compassion, a sweet warmth rushing through him. He trails his hand down from the back of Hank’s neck to his lower back, digging his fingertips in, urging Hank’s hips on as the kiss deepens even more. Hank moans and pulls back so he can suckle at Connor’s lower lip. The android keens into it, tilting his head back.

“I want you,” was all Connor had to say for Hank to lose his mind.

Hank kisses lower and lower down Connor’s neck, basking in the moans he makes. He peaks one eye open to see Hank maneuvering his way further and further down Connor’s body. A rush of warmth runs through him as he watches a human hand snake lower and lower, running down his ribcage, leading to his hip, pausing, letting a thumb stroke over a jutting hipbone.

The sweatpants that hang loosely around the android’s hips are being tugged down, erection springing free and slapping against his belly, that sweet voice gasping at the feeling. _Oh_ , Connor didn’t wear underwear.

Lieutenant Anderson’s arms wrapped around his partner’s parted knees, crouching between his thighs. Connor just tilted his head. It looked far too innocent, battling with his current corrupted state in the best of the worst way.

Then, passing the thatch of where dark curls would normally be, Anderson’s hand is curling around Connor’s weeping cock whilst his mouth presses hotly at the area where his thigh meets his pelvis. The fact that once Hank has a hand around Connor, he squeezes, encourages the jolt his body makes in response.

Connor looks over Hank, admiring the way the light is hitting his features. He smiles a bit more. A little pause between them where they stare at each other again, just for a bit. There’s a silence, calm and warm between them.

“You’re beautiful, Hank,” Connor, says, echoing his previous words. Hank wants to roll his eyes because Connor is such a _sap_ and trust his android to make sex all sweet and sappy like that.

But Hank can only furiously blush and press a soft kiss to Connor’s thigh. And then he’s kissing him, all over, sweet and caring. He starts to move his fist, tightening it a little and stroking Connor firm and slow, just the way he thinks that will make Connor moan. He sighs and closes his brown eyes, lets his head fall back against the plush pillows of Hank’s queen sized bed.

The sound of his breathing echoes on the walls, fills Hank’s ears, and he falls victim to the rhythm of it. He starts to drive his fist a little faster, watching Connor’s hips buck up shyly into it. Hank hinders for a moment, just so he can swipe his calloused thumb over the head and collect the droplets of precome that have pooled there. Connor lets out a low, shaky moan at the touch, his hips twitching. Hank smiles and kisses up Connor’s inner thigh, then his hip, big brown eyes that open just barely to catch the lieutenant leaning over and taking Connor’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, Hank,” Connor gasps breathlessly, pump stuttering in his chest. Hank’s mouth is hot, wet and soft and Connor can barely control his cock pushing up into it. Hank moans around the head, a high likelihood just to tease Connor with the vibrations and he can’t help but whine.

Hank’s name feels so right on his tongue, like it’s meant to be there, like it was always meant to be there.

He feels the older man’s palm come out to his knee, then stroke up his thigh teasingly before coming to rest at his hipbone. Connor tries to spread his legs in welcoming and he ends up hooking one over Hank’s broad shoulder. The action of Hank’s head bobbing on his member, as well as the scrape of his beard on his sensitive thighs takes Connor’s pleasure to a new spectrum.

Connor fights back the need to squirm underneath the heat of Hank’s mouth. His breathing picks up, small mewls and gasps falling from his parted lips. Connor could easily get lost in this, he knows it. He could get lost in the feel of Hank’s mouth on him, his tongue, his cheeks embracing his shaft in a velvety heat. It’s feels so good that Connor is terrified of it, fearful and excited of what passion it entails.

The android wasn't sure if he would be able to contain himself longer. Much too quickly, he could feel an electrifying sensation running through his artificial nerves as his erection hit the back of Hank’s throat. His LED flashed to gold as Connor could detect his system temperature climbing to a concerning degree.

With one lick along the leaking slit, Connor felt his sensors overload. When he felt the warmth of Hank's finger rubbing small circles on his prenerum, static shocks of set his nerves ablaze with pleasure. Hank took his mouth off, giving him a lick and jerking at his hardness. Connor gasped, struggling to prolong the inevitable fritz dangling off every line of code. The light on his temple flickering to red as he moaned loudly on a particular bob of the lieutenant’s head.

“Hank, please,” Connor doesn’t even know what he is begging for, voice a little broken and desperate sounding.

Connor feels like he’s about to combust, he’s is so into it. Moans string one after the other, higher in octave and becoming more frantic, hips bucking into his partner’s mouth. He flinches as Hank makes a sound around him, gagging a little, the android looking down at him like he’s scared and made a mistake. He’s starting to get close, and apparently Hank knows it, can sense it, because he pulls off achingly slow with a wet kiss to the tip.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Con,” he mutters as he nips up a pale thigh. His voice is rough, and Connor can’t tell if it’s because he just had his member down his throat or if he’s just naturally raspy when Hank’s in a state of arousal. Perhaps it could be both.

“I need you,” Connor chokes out. His voice is pretty hurt too, probably from all the moaning. Hank hadn’t anticipated Connor to be a _screamer_ , but hopefully the neighbors don’t know that. Yet.

Hank was rolling back on top of Connor, kissing him hungrily as though his life depended on it, slotting their bodies together just right so that a grind of their hips shot pleasure straight through them. It took all but two seconds to remind him that he was still fully dressed while his android lay bare. Connor helped him undo his belt buckle, pulling the garment from the secure loops of his jeans. Hank breathes open mouthed against his partner’s lips, shucking off his t-shirt, shoving his jeans down.

But, soon enough, he was rolling off of Connor, grabbing the bottle of lube off of the nightstand hastily before returning to him, offering Hank perfect access to where he needed to be touched. Hank swore under his breath at the sight of him, then taking in Connor’s slightly distressed features, leaning down to give the android a tender kiss.

“I’m gonna take good care of you,” Connor nods in response. “You trust me, right?” Another nod with a small smile. Hank grinned back and pressed a chaste kiss to his soft lips.

Connor’s big brown eyes met Hank’s blues.

“Just relax for me, okay? It will feel good, I promise,” he soothed as he ran a hand down Connor’s side, going back to sit between his legs.

Hank drizzled a generous amount of lubricant on one finger, then pressed it slowly against Connor’s rim, watching him jolt in response. “You okay?” the lieutenant asked, and he nodded.

“It’s cold, that’s all,” he reassured, emitting an even breath to calm his nerves.

Hank waited patiently, heating up the lube by swirling a finger over the ring of muscle before Connor finally composed himself, allowing Hank push the digit in up to the first knuckle. After a few more encouraging kisses on his hips from the older man, he pushed it in all the way, and Connor gasped audibly.

“How you doing up there?” Anderson asked.

“I’m alright, Hank. It feels a little strange, but not in a bad way,” Connor told him.

“You wanna stop, or keep going?” Hank asked almost hesitantly. The android nodded.

“Please keep going,” he allowed, and Hank did just that, letting his finger slide in and out as he pressed gentle kisses to the inside of the android’s pale thigh until he was relaxed enough for a second to slide in.

The second finger sheathed, his partner squirmed a little, getting used to the sensation as Hank looked for the small patch of nerves inside of him that would have the android lighting up in contentment. He found it and Connor’s breath hitched before he let out a long moan.

“There?” Hank simply questioned, gaining a frantic nod from Connor.

“ _Yes_ ,” He groaned, and Anderson stroked over that spot, drawing out the most astounding moans out of Connor he’d ever heard as he slipped his fingers in and out, passing that spot with every inward thrust. “Hank, _please_ ,” He pants, his head thrown back on the pillow, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Moisture gathered at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall.

“Want a third one?” the lieutenant asked, and his android let out a broken reply, Hank slipping a third finger without obstacle.

It wasn’t long before Connor was shamelessly grinding himself down on Hank’s thick fingers, taking it as a sign as he pulled the digits out, listening to Connor whine softly above him in protest. Anderson quickly grabbed the lube, fumbling with it until he had slipped his boxers down and coaxed it along his throbbing member.

“I’ll start a little slow, you tell me if you want me to stop or if you want me to go slower, okay?” Hank assured, and the deviant hunter nodded with a soft smile.

He let Connor have a moment to recuperate before getting himself in the perfect position. “I trust you, Hank,” He told him, and Lieutenant Anderson smiled back warmly.

The older man scooched forward to give him one last kiss. “You ready?” Hank asked, and Connor nodded. He took a sharp breath, and began to push in slowly, listening carefully to the android’s breathing as he went in halfway, pausing. Connor’s tunnel was almost forcing him out he was so tight, taking much of the lieutenant’s strength not to just shove himself in.

“Can I go in a little more?” he asked, and the RK800 nodded, relaxing into the feeling of his partner, getting used to him along with the feelings and emotions that came with him. Hank slowly slid in until he couldn’t go any further, and panted, letting his head fall against Connor’ chest.

Even after preparation, the android was still incredibly tight. Hank took in the pure feeling of being constricted like that, the feeling of this incredible _being_ so close to him.

It made his heart swell as he pressed a kiss to Connor’s artificial skin. “You feel so _good_ like this, Con,” He panted out, and Connor wrapped his legs tight around Hank’s waist. “You have no fucking idea,” he finished as he shifted, trying to find a good position. Connor, whom Hank had never seen at a loss for words in the moment simply let out a hesitant breath, wrapping his arms around the older human's back.

"You can move," the RK800 told his partner quietly following a small pause.

Anderson took a breath and thrusted in shallowly, attuned to Connor's unnecessary breathing. Slowly, his thrusts became more deliberate, slow and solid, the heat of each other intermixing. Hank let his hands wander as the android's breath hitched when he felt the comfort of the human's roughly textured hands against his skin.

"Hank," Connor keened as the lieutenant kissed him open mouthed. "You’re _big_ ," he murmured, and Hank felt his heart thud against his ribcage at the praise. He buried his face in the crook of his' neck, small groan filling the room.

The android teasingly clenches around him and shoots him a smirk. Hank thinks, shaking his head ever so slightly, that Connor is teasing him. He rolls his hips a little bit faster, just experimentally to get things going. He leans down, pressing his lips to mouth, his blue-flushed cheeks, as he rolls his hips repeatedly until Connor is moving against him.

“Oh,” the RK800 breathes out because the angle has his hardness rubbing up against the human's stomach with every thrust. “Ah, _Hank_ ,” Connor babbles, arching up into the lieutenant and clutching onto him a little tighter.

He scrabbles for a bit until one hand is clutching the bed sheets and the other is on the back of Hank's neck. The older man shifts once more so he can grab at Connor’s thigh, the one that's twitching and shaking. He grunts and bends it upwards a bit just so he's got the right angle and the tip of his cock is rubbing Connor’s bundle of nerves with every thrust.

Connor _screams_ in delight.

“ _Right_ there, right, oh, _there_ , Hank,” The android choked out as Lieutenant Anderson hit that tender spot inside of him that had electricity frying his computing.

He let his hand slide down from Hank’s neck to his hands that rested on the pillow beside Connor’s head. Anderson interlocked them, pulling back to look in to the deepness of brown eyes, searching, gazing into them as though he were seeing Connor for the first time in his life. The android sent by CyberLife, designed to be a ruthless hunter but was currently all virgin moans and hot tears of pleasure.

He leaned his forehead against Connor’s, his breath hitching when the RK800 tightened his grip around his hands. “I love you,” he whispered reverently, feeling his lips brush Connor’s.

“I love you too, Hank. More than you could comprehend,” he murmured back, closing the space between their lips, basking in the building of pleasure inside of them both.

With each thrust the two grew nearer and nearer to what they wanted, all the while lingering kisses and murmured, 'I love you's,' filled the air, moans of pleasure echoing off the walls. Their bodies heaving in a miscalculated rhythm, kissing away the tears that spilled from the android’s eyes.

"Hank," Connor panted as Anderson pressed open mouthed down his partner's jaw. "I'm so _close_ ," he groaned, and the lieutenant was feeling the same exact way as steady thrusts stuttered.

And soon, the RK800 felt the indescribable shock to his programming as he came, Hank's name tumbling over from his lips repeatedly. His voice was broken as more tears spilled, entire body shaking like the leaves in autumn, overwhelmed.

Hank groaned, coming hard just a few thrusts later. Connor’s legs collapsed by the human’s sides the minute Hank pulled out and flopped down, tangling their legs, sated smile on their faces. Connor’s, however, was a much softer one as he gazed over at the lieutenant, then drew him in for a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Connor. You’re the best goddamn thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

Once he pulled away, a wide smile grew on his face. “I love you too, Hank Anderson, you make me feel _alive_.” he whispered, and Hank couldn’t help but lean his forehead against his lover’s and looking him in the eye with the same level of adoration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a couple of things. I think I wrote Connor's name way too often but aside from that I'm kind of proud of myself? Sorry about the unnecessary length of this, (like almost 2k of them just _making out_. Yikes) but I just kept writing for some reason lol.
> 
> I'm not used to doing very fluffy, cutesy, tender smut so this was a little challenging. Hence why I mostly write about rough fucking and other shit, pretty much why Reed900 is my forte (also, not saying that RK900/Gavin can't be tender, its just that I love when that edgy Gen Z boy gets his ass pounded). Also, I've decided that the Manufactured In Detroit series will contain other ships aside from Reed900 but will still be central to that pairing. By the way, all stories in that series take place in the same universe at or around the same time. This story was pretty much how I headcanon intimacy between HankCon. I don't picture them as the couple that is spontaneous in the bedroom, more as the loving and gentle type (even tho Connor can get a pounding too)
> 
> I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you guys how I view android sexuality??? It's pretty important:
> 
>  _All androids are given the genitalia that their models were designed after (male parts for male anatomies and vice versa) although are free to be the gender of their choice. In the case of sex androids in comparison to android of another nature, sex androids are given more options when it comes to upgraded parts. They appear much more realistic and give options that regular androids don't such as self-lubrication/sexual adjustment (tightening or loosening of holes, penis length, ect.)/readouts of the human body/interchangeable genitals/and various modifications. Sex androids have a better grasp at the concept of sex and are hardwired to know exactly how to pleasure their partner much like the RK series android has the ability to reconstruct and analyze. All androids are build to take care of humans in various forms, which involve human's sexual needs._  
>  (this is due to the line in the KARA demo trailer back in the Heavy Rain days when she states "and I'm entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner" which, y'now, makes sense seeing as anyone can own an android and do what they with to it, sexual or otherwise)
> 
>    
> If you enjoyed this work please feel free to comment and leave kudos. I love seeing and hearing your guys' feedback!


End file.
